


What can you do

by Citrice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, anxious, they don’t know it tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrice/pseuds/Citrice
Summary: Georgie, the only person who could say his name that way and it sounding right was Dream.They are best friends. But best friends can screenshot each other’s hand pics, right? Especially if the one sending them said they would look better over the others wrist, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing fanfics sooo yeah.  
> This is based of they’re characters persona (do not ship real people).  
> This is set in post covid. We ain’t getting that shit up in here  
> English is not my first language so there will probably some miss spelling...sry about that.  
> Hopefully you’ll enjoy and take care!

George was happy. It wasn’t exactly rare that he was, but it sorta felt different. He didn’t have to force himself to smile or laugh, he could do it when and how he felt like it. He sat in his room, the time was 2 am, the only light coming from his computer and occasionally his phone when he would get a notification.

He had planned on streaming tonight but the plans had fell through when both Quackity and Karl had to call off the stream, due too ‘popping off to hard’ the night before. George had felt a bit bad at first, sure he hadn’t announced that he was planning on streaming but it still felt like he let his fans down, but as soon as he heard Dreams stupid voice, that all went right out the window.

Dream had insisted that they work on some video ideas, and that’s what they did, at first. They had hoped on a new minecraft server and tried coming up with some ideas that could be turned into a YouTube video, when George accidentally hit Dreams character. They were now having a full on manhunt, George screaming like he’s done so many times and Dream laughing like a crazy man.

When they finally decided to stop George had died about ten times, the time was 3 am for George and he could feel his body getting tired. He really didn’t want to go to sleep tho, he wanted to stay up, he wanted to stay on call with Dream, he wanted to hear his voice, he wanted _him._

_What? Why would you even think like that? What’s wrong with you? He’s your best friend! You need to stop, you need sleep. Yeah that’s it, I’m just tired. Wait is Dream talking? Oh god, perfect, just perfect._

_”-_ And he just kept on screaming and all I cou-“

“Dream, sorry but I think I need to go to bed”

”Oh...Ok, yeah sure I get it”

  
George couldn’t exactly point out what was wrong with Dreams voice but there was something there. Maybe anger? Or sadness? Yes! That’s was it, sadness!   
  


_Why would Dream be sad if I said I had to go? Maybe he doesn’t want me to leave, maybe he wants to stay and talk with me, maybe he likes me back an- No, you need to stop thinking like that._

He heard Dream cough a little and remembered he was still on discord with him.

”It’s not because of you! I’m just really tired, after all it’s like 3 am here. I’m sorry if you thought I didn’t want to talk to you, because I do! I really really do!”

God why can’t he just shut up. He heard Dream chuckle a bit and felt his cheeks begin to burn.

”Its fine Gogy, really. I’m a big boy, I can handle not talking to you for a couple of hours.”

As Dream said this George could feel his embarrassment start to creep up his stomach. Why did he always get so flustered around this boy?

”I mean it would be nice to keep talking with you, but that’s like saying it would be nice to see you. It isn’t really realistic now, is it?”

”Why not?”

He felt a bit down at the implication that they couldn’t see each other. Sure they were split with and ocean between them but that didn’t really matter when planes existed.

”I could always come to Florida, right? I mean, if you would want me to, of course”

”What!? I-I mean yes! Of course I would want to see you George! You would actually consider coming here just to meet me?”

He thought about just blurting out that of course he had considered coming to Florida to met Dream, countless time actually. Ever since the travel ban had been lifted, it had been a thought that haunted him everyday. But he ultimately decided on being a bit smug.

”I mean go to Florida? Sure. But go there for you? No way.”

”Wow George, that was sooo funny. Just go to sleep already.”

”Yeah yeah, goodnight Dream.”

”Goodnight Georgie”

_Georgie. Georgie, the name that only sounds right coming from Dream._

_~~~  
  
_

_”_ Goodnight Georgie”

  
Right when he heard the little sound in his headset, indicating someone left the discord call, Dream let out a breath he had subconsciously held in while talking to George. He took of his headset and stretched, his mind still racing. 

_Was he serious when he said those things about coming here? I just want him here, to hold him, to kiss him, to mark him up so everyone knows he’s mine._

A small ‘meow’ came from behind him and snapped him out of his thoughts.   
  
  
  
“Hi baby. Do you want some food?”

He walked with his feline friend to the kitchen where she promptly jump up on the counter, staring at Dream as he prepared her food.

“Why do I like him so much? Why can’t he just understand how much he means to me? God Patches I really need some human interaction, don’t I?”

Patches only stared up at him, and this answered his question. He really hadn’t met someone for quite a while, even tho covid had gotten under control, he still stays home all day and only talks to his online friends and cat.

As he put down Patches food bowl he wondered what he could do to get out of his house. He went back to his room and subconsciously opened his phone, there were the normal Twitter notifications and random texts from friends but one stood out, a Snapchat notification from Gogy.

It was a picture of George in his bed, he made a thumbs up with his eyes closed and a little smirk on his face, you could just make out what looked like a white dot on his black hoodie, that was obviously to big for his tiny stature. There was a text added to the photo which read, _‘going to sleep now, aren’t you proud of me? :)’_

Dream had to take a few steady breaths to compose himself.

_Is he wearing my merch? How would he look in my clothes? God he’s so tiny, I could probably lift him up so easily and pin him against the wall. Make him whimper under my touch. God he’s so cute._

He looked back at his phone, the snap now gone as he must have accidentally pressed on it when he was deep in thought of the older boy. He quickly went to take a photo of his hand, since he hadn’t shown his face yet to George this was his best option, he made a thumbs up and added a text that said ‘ _Im so proud of my little Georgie <33’_

He knew it was a bit risky sending things like that since it could be taken the wrong way. Or maybe the right way? Dream couldn’t really see the line between joke flirting and actual flirting anymore, it had gotten all blurry from his feelings towards George. Still he decided on sending the picture, a little hesitant.

It went radio silent for about 3 minutes, Dream wondered if something had happened to George, or maybe the text had offended him in some way.  
The snap had been opened only a couple seconds after he sent it. While he was staring at his now black phone screen, it buzzed and a notification showed from snapchat.   
  
* _Gogy took a screenshot*_

Then, nothing. Dream could feel his heart beat quicken. He open snapchat, quickly taking another photo of his hand. This time it was flat on his bed and you could see a few veins protruding from his hand. He added a text, as fast as he could, that read ‘ _Why did you take a screenshot?? And aren’t you supposed to be sleeping rn?’_

He sent it and it opened only a couple seconds after, followed promptly by another screenshot, then finally a snap from George.

It was another photo of George in his bed but this time he had his forearm cast over his eyes, the big hoodie almost covering the rest of his face, yet you could still see a little red on his cheeks. He had angled the camera so you could see a little further down and Dream was now sure he was wearing his merch, yet that wasn’t what made him freeze up. It was the text he had added, it read _‘Idk_ , _you have nice hands I guess. Going to sleep now’_

Dream knew his next move could be a fatal one, but he just had to try it. He moved to his camera and took a photo of his hand gripping tight around his bedsheets, his veins now much more prominent, as soon as the photo was taken he quickly typed out a message _’Oh, nice hands you say? I guess they’re ok, but they would look so much better with your wrist under them ;) (btw is that my merch? it looks good on you)’_

He sent it. He didn’t bother re-reading it as he knew he would just delete it if he did. This time George didn’t open the snap as fast as last time.

_He probably fell asleep. Oh god what if he wakes up and that’s the first thing he sees. He will think I’m crazy! Can I delete it somehow?!_

Right as he was up in his panic thoughts he saw the little red arrow turn white. He relaxed for only a split second before he remembered what he’d sent.   
  


He waited a couple of tense seconds which felt more like minutes when he saw the now familiar icon, George had taken another screenshot. Dream let out a sigh of relief, his brain finally getting the oxygen it needed.   
  


About thirty seconds later he got a snap from George, upon opening it all he saw was, what he assumed, a white wall and a text that read _‘I guess that would look good and yeah I’m wearing your merch’_

All Dream could do was smile at his phone. He looked at the time, almost 11 pm. He could feel a disturbance in his now tight boxers, as he looked down he could see a bulge start forming in his pants. He decided on not being a dick and sent a quick ‘ _goodnight Georgie ;)’_ message to George, no photo this time as he was shaking a bit to much for that.   
  


His mind now only focusing on one thing and one thing only, George. He put down his phone, setting it to silence, as one hand quickly went down his pants he whispered into the quite room 

_Why me Georgie?_


	2. Is it actually gonna happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get things straight (hehe) with the plan of George coming to Florida, nothing can go wrong now...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi?? I really didn’t think anyone would actually read this but here we are.   
> I try my best to make sure there aren’t any typos but I found some last time so I will try my best to fix those :)  
> Hope u enjoy this chapter and stay hydrated.

When George woke up he felt a bit extra tired but couldn’t remember why he would feel that way. He reached out towards his bedside table to grab and unplug his phone to his charger. When he opened his phone the first thing he noticed was the time, 12:36 pm, why had he slept in so late?

This question however got answered when he opened his phone. He was in the photo app and his eyes darted towards the three latest picture, his eyes widened and his heart started racing, he quickly scanned his room and saw the discarded dirty underwear on the floor beside his laundry basket. He felt the embarrassment, the disgust and the happiness? All at once.

_Why would I do that!? HOW COULD I DO THAT!? I’m disgusting, I can’t jack off to my best friend! Why did I do that? He only sent me photos of his hands-_

His train of thought quickly stoped as he remembered those hands, the messages, the implication of his wrists pinned under Dreams hands.

_It wasn’t just my fault, right? It was Dream who started it. Dream. Why does he have to be so annoying, so smug, so hot? How does he always know what to do or say to get me horny!? Does he even know what he does to me? Or am I just crazy?_

He decided that it was to much for his brain to handle right now, he didn’t need to get hard again from just thinking about Dream. But even tho he had tried to fight the thoughts away he found himself with a hint of a bulge in his underwear when he went to sit up. This was not okay.

He quickly made his way to his bathroom, turning on the shower, not bothering to make the water hot. He deserved the smack of the cold water right now.   
  


As he got out of the shower, now a little more calm, towel wrapped around his tiny waist, he took his phone to check the time, 1:47 pm.

_God how long did I shower for? I really need to start doing things faster._

As he stood in the middle of his room trying to decide what to wear, he felt a small buzz in his hand. He took his phone to his face to see what he got a notification from, Dream.   
  


He moved his fingers fast, opened snapchat and opened the picture message he had received. It was a picture of Dreams hand covering his forehead, the camera angled so that was the only thing you could see besides some fluffy hair and his bed. George scanned the photo and read the message that was attached, _‘Good morning Gogy <3’_.

_Wow, he really is hot. Why does he have to torture me like this?_

He quickly suffocated those thoughts and went to take a photo of himself, he took the photo in his mirror which stood on his dresser, he took the photo fast so it would be a bit blurry so you couldn’t really make out every thing. All you could really see was a blurry figure, phone covering the face and a towel wrapped around his waist.

The photo wasn’t half bad actually, he was a bit proud of how it came out, tho it wasn’t anything anybody except Dream would be aloud to see.   
  


He added a simple ‘ _Good morning Dream :)’_ and sent the photo. As George was looking over some clothes on his floor trying yet again to decide what to wear, he got another notification. He checked his phone.   
* _Dream took a screenshot*  
  
_

George wasted no time and quickly made his way to message Dream. ‘ _WHY DID YOU TAKE A SCREENSHOT!!?’ ‘DELETE IT NOW!!’_

He quickly got a response that left him in quite a shock. _‘Oh so you can take screenshots but I can’t? That’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think?’_

As a matter of fact George had almost forgotten the screenshots he had taken of Dreams hand, embarrassment quickly making its way up his body. _‘Just don’t post them anywhere or you are dead!’_

_‘Oh come on, like I would ever do that. Besides I’d like to keep these for myself ;)’_

George had enough and put down his phone on his dresser.

After finally getting dressed and eating breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs and some orange juice, he made his way to his room to get on his computer.

When discord had loaded he saw Dream was already online, and he knew what was coming next. Not five seconds after he got online Dream called him, just as he predicted. He smiled to himself as he answered the call.

“GEORGE!!”

He jumped a bit at the sudden loud noise but quickly calmed down as he heard Dream wheezing on the other end of the call.

”Do you really have to scream at me when I answer?”

”Yes”

It was obviously in Dreams voice that he had a big grin on his face, and all George could do was roll his eyes as if Dream could see him.

”Hey I was thinking about what you said yesterday about coming here to Florida.”

George had completely forgotten about that part of their conversation last night, being to wrapped up in the thought of Dreams hands around his wrists.

”Uh-Yeah, yeah what about it?”

”Well, if you actually would want to, that’d be really fun. And you would finally know what I look like.”

”I-I’m, uhh I mean, like I-”

”It’s ok, you don’t need to answer now. You can think about it and we can talk about it. Sorry if I put you in the spo-”

”No! I-I mean, yes! I wanna come to Florida! I’d love to! When can I come down? I can start looking for plane tickets, how long do you want me to stay for? I can stay quite a long time...”

He stoped talking when he heard Dream chuckle a bit in the background. He had been maybe a bit to eager, but I mean how could he not? This was his best friend, the person who he talked to everyday, the person he always had fun with, the person he loved.

_Loved? I don’t love Dream, right? No, no he’s just my best friend. I love him like a best friend, yeah that’s it._

But deep down George knew that wasn’t it, he knew he loved Dream more than a best friend. That’s the reason he could never tell him that, it would feel wrong if Dream thought he was only joking. He wanted Dream to know he was serious.

”George, calm down. We need to think this through before you start buying plane tickets”

Dream said between small chuckles. George felt a tinged of anxiety creep up but it quickly vanished when he realized what they were talking about.

”Ok first thing first, I only have one bedroom so one of us can earthier sleep on the couch or we could share the bed.”   
  


_What did he just say? Share a bed?! Yes, god yes I want that. Wait no, stop. You do not want to sleep in the same bed as Dream. That’s just...crazy._

”I’m not sharing a bed with you! You would probably take the whole bed and push me off the side.”

”What!? I wouldn’t do that, not to you at least Georgie. And my bed is pretty big so there’s room for both of us.”   
  


_He had actually been serious when he said we could share a bed. I wouldn’t be that weird, just sharing a bed with your best friend._

“Let’s talk about that when we get to it.”

“Ok yeah, right. Now, how long should you stay for?”

This went on for a couple of hours until they finally decided on a plan. George would fly to Florida in two weeks and stay for about a month, they would film and edit as many videos as possible while George was still in England so they wouldn’t have to tell any of the fans that they were meeting up if they didn’t want to make it public, and the sleeping arrangement was still a question mark. It really didn’t matter tho, the only thing that was important was that they were finally meeting up after all these years. 

That night when George was finally going to sleep after planning his trip and recording videos, he felt content, like everything was right in the world, like nothing could go wrong now, but he had a different storm coming in only a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, the next chapters will probably be a little more ~spicy~. But for now you’ll just have to deal with this :)  
> Keep in mind this is my first time writing anything like this and English is not my first language  
> But I hope u will stay along for the ride (foreshadowing maybe...HAHA)   
> Oh and Anna (my fucking wife) if ur reading this pls don’t, I think that’s best for both of us.


	3. Joke flirting or just flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sad can be a bitch but this time it didn’t end half bad.  
> What happens when you try and joke around with your best friend but they take it seriously, do you stop or do you keep going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what happened here tbh... I’m sorry.  
> Tw // this chapter and the next few will have explicit content in it, so if you are uncomfortable with that I suggest you click off.  
> And for u who are still here, enjoy ;)

The next two weeks of Dreams life was quite literally hell, all he wanted was to meet George but he couldn’t do anything about that sadly. The night after they had made the plans and filmed for some videos was terrifying and wonderful, knowing George might hate him in real life but knowing he would be able to hold him. He was in complete shambles.

He found himself unable to sleep, to caught up in thinking about what they could do, places they could go, things they could do to each other...Dream knew he had to calm down when George came to visit, but how would he be able to when he could easily do all those things he had fantasized about.   
  


After writing up some things they could do in Florida Dream checked the time and ultimately decided it wasn’t even worth sleeping. This wasn’t the first time Dream decided not to sleep and it would probably not be the last. He often found himself unable to sleep when he was stressed about something or when he was to exited to sleep, like a kid on Christmas. When he had these nights he almost always called Sapnap as he was often up and ready to talk about what ever it was that was bothering Dream.

He felt a bit guilty calling Sapnap at this ungodly hour but remembered all those times Sapnap had done the same. He sent a quick text to Sapnap asking if he could call and got a response immediately in the form of a phone call.

  
“Sup dude, watcha need?”

  
His voice sounded a bit distracted and you could hear the faint noise of clicking in the background.   
  


“Is this a bad time?”

“What, no. I just finished a game, what’s up?”

“Well you know George?”

“Our best friend? Yeah I know him...Is everything ok dude?”

“He’s coming to visit...”

“WHAT!? Without me? That’s so mean Dwem”

  
He had put on that typical baby voice, because of course he just had to make everything into a joke.

  
“I’m scared Nick, what if he hates me? What if we don’t get along? What if it’s awkward? What if I tell him that- that I...”

“That you like him?”

  
Sapnaps voice was now much more calm and relaxing after Dream had used his real name. He knew that he was serious when they’re real names came into play, so he listened.

  
“Will he hate me?”

  
Dream hadn’t cared that Sapnap somehow knew about his feelings towards George as he just wanted to reassure himself that things would be fine, maybe a bit selfish but he had to know.

  
“Clay, I know you and I know George, and there’s nothing you could do or say to make him hate you. He loves you, even tho he doesn’t say it, I know he does.”

“...”

“Just take it slow, ok? George isn’t really the fastest person in the world, he needs more time to articulate how he’s feeling.”

“I know but what if, you know. What if he secretly hates me and only said yes because he felt pressured to? There are so many what if’s, I don’t know what to do Nick.”

  
His mind was spiraling and he knew it, yet he couldn’t stop.   
  
_What if I make a move and he gets mad at me. I can’t just go, he can’t just go. What if everything goes perfect and he has to leave, what will I do without him? What will I do if we never speak again? I can’t lose him, not George. Please god don’t make me lose him._

He felt hot tears start to burn in his eyes as Sapnap said things along the line of, “it will be fine dude. Just chill. Nothing bad will happen” He couldn’t take it anymore.

  
“I’m sorry but I have to go”

  
He didn’t bother waiting for a reply and just quickly laid his phone down on his bed just as the tears started running down his face. They stared slow, running down one side of his face as he lay facing his wall, but they started falling in a rapid pace as he thought about all the things he had done wrong. Not just with George but with everything in his life. If he hadn’t said that one thing five years ago maybe he would have a stronger bond with his dad. Maybe if he hadn’t said that stupid thing to George about him coming to Florida he might not be crying right now.

He knew the thoughts he had in this state were irrational and not true, yet some part of him couldn’t help but think they were. He was interrupted from his crying when his phone started buzzing, his first instinct was to throw the thing to the other side of his room thinking it was Sapnap calling him. He really just wanted to be alone and not talk about his feelings, but on his phone he saw that name that made his mind go fussy, George.

Before he thought about the fact that he had just been crying, that his voice might be completely ruined or that maybe Sapnap had texted George to check up on Dream, he answered.

  
“H-hello?”

He had to cough a bit so his voice could go back to normal but he knew it was to late.

  
“Dream? Are you okay? Are you sick?”

“Oh...uh, yeah I-I’m a little sick.”

  
Sometimes he was glad that his friend wasn’t the fastest person in the world, and this was one of those times.

  
“Sorry for calling so late, but I was up and there isn’t really anything to do.”

“No no it’s okay, I wasn’t planning on sleeping tonight so it’s good to have some company”

  
While he was talking he put in his airpods so he didn’t have to hold his phone next to his ear.

  
“Wait, do you think you’ll still be sick when I come and visit? I really don’t feel like getting all your germs on me.”

  
He couldn’t help but chuckle a little as George said this.   
  
_He really is stupid. I can’t believe I like someone this dumb._

“George. It’s two weeks away, I think I’ll be better before then. Besides how would you even get it? What you think we’re gonna kiss so much you will catch it?!”

  
He hadn’t meant for that last bit to come out, he thought about just hanging up the phone but stopped when George spoke.

  
“What!? What’s wrong with you? Why would you even say that?”

  
Feeling a bit better and more confident from talking to George, he decided to mess with him. No matter his mood he could always go for some flustered George.

  
“Well I mean we are going to be making out a lot so don’t be surprised if you get my germs in your mouth”

“W-what...?”

“You do know that I’m not gonna let go off you, right George? Unless you’d want me to.”

“No! I-I mean, I just...”

  
Dream knew this was just joke flirting, but the way George had said that made his head fussy and his underwear just a little tighter...

_Fuck it, if we’re gonna do this, I’m gonna do it right._

Dream thought as he made his voice as low and seductive as possible.

  
“Oh, so you do want me to keep you close? To not stop kissing you until you’re all covered in marks, so everyone knows you’re mine...Is that what you want Georgie?”

“Yes, god yes”

~~  
  


  
“Yes, god yes”

  
He almost moaned out, not caring if Dream was just joking, only caring what he had said. 

  
“W-what if I were to pin you down on my bed, would you like that?”

“Mhm...”

“Would it feel good to have my hands gripping your wrists while I kiss you?”

  
All George did, or all he could do, was take in a sharp breath as he felt his hand lay on top of his, now very prominent bulge. Yet that was all Dream needed to keep going.

  
“Are you getting hard Georgie? Be honest.”

“Mm...maybe”

“Wow George, getting turned on only by my voice. What a good boy you are for me.”

  
He tried his best to stifle his moan but to no avail, Dream heard it. But to George surprise, only seemed to get more into it. So George decided that if he had to moan he would let it all out. This didn’t take long to happen.

  
“Fuck George, I love the noises you make. You always makes it so hard for me to not get turned on, always making your little slutty noises.”

  
That was all it took for George, that and him lightly teasing his tip through his underwear. He heard Dreams breath get deeper and faster with his, in Dreams words ‘slutty noises’.

  
“Please Dream, keep going. I want it so bad, I need it so bad.”

“Yeah? You need to hear my voice so you can cum? Would it help you if I said I was touching myself just thinking about how loud I could make you scream? How hard I would hold your hips when I fuck you, would that help? Or maybe you need me to just fuck you, go as deep inside you as I can, not stopping until you’re crying and begging me to just cum inside you, is that what you need?”

“Yes yes! Dream I need you inside me. Fuck Dream. I’m, I’m gonna cum. Dream please let me cum.”

  
Dream had lowered his voice to just a whisper as he talked.

  
“Cum for me baby”

  
And just like that, without even having to touch his dick, George came in his underwear. Panting and trying to understand what just happened, he heard Dream do the same, indicating that he’d also had his release.

  
“Umm that was, heh. That was fun Dream”

“Yeah, it was. I think it’s best for me to go to sleep after that. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, goodnight Dream”

“Goodnight Gogy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure what happened here but anyway, that’s chapter 3.  
> Hope u keep reading and stay hydrated:)


	4. Do we forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you supposed to just keep quiet or are you supposed to talk about it? George doesn’t know what to do or say and Dream just wants to meet his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’ve been a bit busy/lazy but here’s this mess, enjoy it and remember to drink water :]

George was in disbelief, he was flying to Dream tomorrow yet he wasn’t sure if he should. After all he doesn’t know if Dream had found him disgusting after what they had done or if he was just scared. Either way, the days after Dream had just acted completely normal, like nothing had ever happened, like the world was perfectly normal.

What do you do then? Do you just act the same or do you confront your best friend who acts like nothing happens after you had phone sex with each other? George didn’t know what he wanted, all he knew was that he was scared.

George had even tried to ask Dream about it but had been completely cut off by Dream. He obviously was uncomfortable by it and George would except that in any other situation, but he was going to be meeting Dream tomorrow.

 _What if he says he doesn’t want me to come over. What if he just ignores me the entire month I’m there?_ _Or worse, what if he acts completely normal. Why does he have to act all calm and not wanna talk about it?_

George had about 5 hours until his flight was leaving, he hadn’t slept since he figured it would be best to sleep on the plane but it really didn’t help his mental stability. He would have been talking to Dream right now if they hadn’t destroyed their friendship, but here he was.

_Wait did I really ruin my friendship with Dream!? No, right?_

Luckily he didn’t have to think about this for long since his alarm went off. Between packing the last things he would need and thinking about the things he had done, he now had 3 hours until his flight left.

He had his mom drive him to the airport and in the way only mothers can, she hugged him tightly before he went through security. He would miss his mother a lot, but he didn’t have enough room in his mind to think about that right now.

He had sat in the car the whole way debating over if he should text Dream that his flight is leaving soon. I mean they had been texting and talking almost everyday just like normal, yet that was the thing, it shouldn’t have been just like normal, they should at least have talked about what they had done.   
  
Now standing in line to get on the plane George quickly sent a message to Dream

  
_‘Leaving now, see you soon :]’_

  
Right before he turned on flight mode he got a notification, Dream had texted him back

  
_‘Can’t wait!! :)’_

_  
~~~  
  
_

_  
  
  
_Dream was nervous, he had been ever since that night. He had decided on not talking about or acting weird, ha had taken Sapnaps advice to not push George but it may have backfired. See George isn’t really the type of person to say what he wants, he just follow along everybody else and sees where it puts him. So when Dream decided on not talking about it, George followed in his footsteps, well tried to anyway.

He had noticed how George was a bit weird with him and how he was even more awkward then he usually is.

_Oh god, is he gonna act like that when we meet up? Why hasn’t he texted or called me yet, his plane leaves like now. Did he cancel it? Should I text him and see if he has slept in?_

He was deep in thought laid out across his bed when he got a notification, his phone buzzed in his hand from when he had been looking through Twitter. He had gotten a message from George.

  
_‘Leaving now, see you soon :]’_

  
He exhaled a deep sigh and texted back.

  
_‘Can’t wait!! :)’_

_  
  
_He only had to wait a couple of hours until he would finally see George, he really couldn’t wait. He had dreamed about this for so long, imagining just running up to George and embracing him, not letting go until he had memorized everything about him.

Dream tried to sleep but was unable to, at first. He had tossed and turned in his bed trying to get comfy when he had given up and went on netflix to try and find something good to watch. After watching a documentary about the planet he felt his eyes shut close and he drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he knew he was startled awake by his alarm that he had set in case he would fall asleep, which he luckily did. He slowly got out of his bed and looked at a pile of clothes laying on his chair, then it clicked, he was going to pick up George. He now, much more awake and excited, got his things in order. As he left his house with his typical lime green Dream hoodie and some jeans, he smiled to himself, not fully understanding that he was picking up George, until now.

He got in his car and drove the hour it took for him to get to the airport, the whole way blasting music and focusing on driving. He found a parking spot and made his way to the pick up area. As he walked through the doors he was instantly surrounded by tired and angry people, yet Dream couldn’t stop smiling.

He listened intently for about 40 minutes when he heard the speakers announce that George flight had landed. Even tho he knew it would take about 20 minutes until people from George’s flight would start swarming in, he was looking like crazy for the older man. He got a notification, a message from George.

  
‘ _I got my bag. I’m at like a muffin stand??’_

_‘Got it!’_

  
_Although he didn’t really travel much he knew where George was when he said ‘a muffin stand’._ He quickly made his way, turning left and right and looking at sign after sign when he saw him. It was like the planets aligned and everything in his life had led to this moment. He knew George didn’t know what he looked like so he was the one who had to walk up to the other, which he gladly did. He laid a hand on the shorter boy as he was turned around and leaned down to whisper.

  
”Hi Georgie”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it. I can’t believe I just wrote that...  
> It is what it is I guess :)  
> Comment if u have any thoughts or anything, would love to know what I can do better.  
> If people actually reads this I will try to update as regularly as possible


End file.
